


True Colors

by blondstar1



Category: Trying Human
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: Longus has no problem being alone with the baby, but he might have a problem with how to look around her.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write out a "what if" family situation for these two, imagine if they got the chance to adopt a cute little one. I think they'd be good parents, definitely would be the coolest parents! Anyway, I always suck at summaries, enjoy!
> 
> Trying Human belongs to Emy Bitner, please read the comic if you haven't! http://www.tryinghuman.com

“Longus, I need you to get up!” Don yelled from the kitchen, though in their small apartment anything and everything could be heard at a smaller voice level.

Bacon and sausage sizzled, Don making sure none of the grease popped onto his brand new shirt. Two scaly arms wrapped around him. “Long night at work?” Don asked his still half asleep husband.

Longus groaned, laying his head on top of his smaller partner as he cooked. The aroma made it’s way to the Reptoid’s nostrils and just like that he was up. “I was lucky to roll in around sunrise. I didn’t wake her up did I?” Longus fretted, turning Don around for confirmation.

Don shook his head and smiled. “If she can sleep through the subway going by every twenty minutes she can handle her dad dragging his feet inside the apartment.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Now, eat something. A day off for you means fulltime with the baby.” He nudged Longus to the table, already fixing him a plate to eat.

“Aren’t you gonna join me at least?” Longus pouted as Don served him.

“I really want to, was even hoping the three of us could. But it’s just me at the arcade today so I gotta be there from start to finish.” Don said, gulping down the rest of his coffee. Longus moved around his food, begrudgingly eating it.

“You’re lucky this breakfast is delicious otherwise I wouldn’t forgive you so easily.”

_Cute_. Don quickly thought, then going to his backpack to check if he had everything. “Zelda sleeping but will wake up any minute now, her bottles are all set for the day and you should have plenty of diapers and clean clothes, and-”

Don froze as Longus was already over kissing him on the lips.

“Hurry up and become a multi-millionaire so we can at least have breakfast together.” Longus said, releasing his husband reluctantly.

Don smiled, his blush was hard to hide even after years of being together.

“Well to do that I gotta go to work first, I’ll be home around 8.” He pecked Longus on the cheek. “I Love you.”

“Love you to.” Longus watched his husband leave. Their small apartment now seemed big and empty.

He moved back to the table and ate, turning on the TV for white noise. Before he could finish another bite, he heard small whimpers coming from down the hall. He got up and made his way to the room, the whimpers increasing into full on cries. He walked in the dinosaur themed nursery and looked down into the crib, his little girl looking miserable but somehow adorable at the same time.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Daddy’s here Zel.” He cooed, reaching down and picking her up. He pat her back, easing her into quiet babbles. “There we go, good girl.” He checked her diaper, nothing there. _Don must’ve changed her already_. He thought, walking around the room to ease her into waking up. “You’re hungry, aren’t you.” He moved her so she was lying in his arms. Her little round faced looked up at her dad, but it was new look he’d never seen on her. “What’s wrong? You act like you’ve never…seen me…”

Longus began processing as he turned to the little mirror that resided in Zelda’s nursery. There he was, his regular Reptoid self, holding his baby who had never seen him in this form.

‘Shit shit shit I forgot the circuit today!” He began to quietly panic, he attempted to set the baby down but she began to cry when left alone. “Oh I’m sorry honey, daddy just…really…” He looked at his baby, really reading her reaction as he rocked her. “So…this is what daddy really looks like Zelda.” He talked to her, like he was meeting her for the first time all over again. She looked over him, like all babies do with someone new. “I know I usually look like…not this…but daddy didn’t want to scare you. Am I scary?” He moved his hand to lightly tickle her tummy, to which she giggled nonstop along with her dad. “Guess I look okay then.”

Her giggles quickly turned to whines. Longus took that as _I’m hungry now dad!_ and made his way to the kitchen. Thanks to two months of multitasking without a choice, he was skilled at holding a baby without disturbing them. He grabbed the bottle, moved it into the microwave, all the while still making silly faces at his little girl.

Once the bottle was at a perfect temperature he went to the couch and began feeding her. “You know, I kinda figured I’d wear my circuit around you forever. Your other daddy hates that idea but…I’d rather always see you smiling at me than be scared of me.” Longus said, Zelda’s only response being suckles from her bottle. “I’m sorry you ended up with the two strangest parents, but I promise we’ll love you twice as much. Triple! Infinity!” Longus proclaimed, Zelda slightly making noise from her bottle as if to giggle in response.

The day went by normally. Longus still hesitant being around Zelda in his real form but the baby acted like she always did around him, if not more fascinated by her dad now, more so his tail. It was when Longus had just put Zelda to bed when Don walked in, dragging his backpack and ready to pass out.

“I’m hooooome.” He whined out.

“Welcome back.” Longus greeted, opening his arms as his husband fell into him. “Stressful day?”

“Just nonstop, three games broke and repairs took forever.” He looked over his husband. “Hey, you’re not wearing the circuit.” He looked up from his husband’s chest and saw a silly grin. “Don’t tell me…you finally showed her!”

“It’s not _that_ big a deal, it was an accident really!” Longus tried to brush it off and escape Don’s tightening hug. “Anyway she was fine, we both were, and I just wanna eat and sleep okay?!”

Don smiled at his husband, glad that this happened now instead of their daughter’s wedding day.

“You think the dino themed room helped?” Don teased, letting go to grab food from the kitchen.

“I’ll have you know that our daughter is smart! She knew right away it was me.” Longus gloated.

“Of course, maybe she’ll get into college next year and take care of use instead!” Don joked again, Longus grabbing him and stared at him all too seriously.

“She will never leave us.” Longus said, all too grimly. Don couldn’t help but laugh.

“Right right, she’s our princess in a shinning apartment.”

At that both of them laughed, only stopped by the loud cries of Zelda.

“Let me, I missed her all day.” Don asked, Longus agreeing though both walked to check on her.

Don lifted her up from the crib, cooing sweet nothings at her as he changed and calmed her down, moving to the rocking chair. Longus walked over, taking a knee as he stared down at their little one. Her green eyes were heavy, but she got one good look at both her dads before finally settling back down.

_I’m so lucky_. Longus thought, kissing Don who kissed back and then looked at their princess a little while longer.

 

 

 


End file.
